Our Love
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: A bunch of poems that tell a story about Beast Boy and Raven! Please R&R!
1. Can I?

**Title: Our Love**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: A bunch of poems that tell a story about Beast Boy and Raven!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Chapter 1 Can I?**

_Can I do it?_

_Can I break your heart?_

_Can I watch it shatter into a million pieces?_

_Can I really play this part?_

CICICICICICI

_The part of the bad guy_

_Without it destroying me inside and out_

_Without it killing what's left of my mind_

_A mind that already began to shout_

CICICICICICI

_Can I still live with myself?_

_Can I watch you fall apart?_

_Can I watch it all end?_

_Can I watch where it starts?_

CICICICICICI

_I really don't know_

_Because maybe I'm too scared to try_

_But if I don't then I'll regret it_

_I don't want to live a life that's a lie_

CICICICICICI

_Can I make him cry?_

_Can I fuck up his life?_

_Can I shoot him down?_

_Can I cut him like a knife?_

CICICICICICI

_If I do this tomorrow _

_I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him again_

_Cause it would kill me to see him in pain_

_After I do this I don't think he'll want to be my friend_

CICICICICICI

_Can I really do this to him?_

_Can I really find the right words that I have to say?_

_I know that I can and I know that I have to_

_So I'll tell him, "I don't love you," on Thursday_

**P.S. Ok so there's the first chapter!!!!! I hope you liked it!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	2. Second Chance

**Title: Our Love**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: A bunch of poems that tell a story about Beast Boy and Raven!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Our Love Chapter 2 Second Chance:**

When I first saw you

My heart stopped

I couldn't breathe 

I was at a loss

**SCSCSCSCSC**

People say love at first sight

Does not exist

Well I believe in it so much 

That I'm gonna bet the scars on my left wrist

**SCSCSCSCSC**

I believe I met him for a reason

There just has to be

I mean it was fate that

Into each others souls we see

**SCSCSCSCSC**

He means a lot to me

And now I need his love

It's going to be hard

It may fight back and shove

**SCSCSCSCSC**

I really fucked up

My first time around

My mind took over 

My heart could not be found

**SCSCSCSCSC**

I choose your best friend

Not you at first

But I really wanted to

That choice was the worst

**SCSCSCSCSC**

I remember when you took my hand at the dance

And now I'm so happy that I get a second chance

**P.S. Ok… chappie two complete!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	3. Why Did I Do It?

**Title: Our Love**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**A/N: Ok so in this poem story thingy… Raven and Terra are really REALLY good friends. Terra was dating Beast Boy and Robin was dating Raven. Beast Boy fell in love with Raven and Raven fell in love with Beast Boy. This poem is basically Raven's thoughts about how she hurt Terra!!!!!**

**Our Love Chapter 3 Why Did I Do It?**

Why? Why did I do it?

What was going on in my head?

I thought I knew you like a book

But I guess you're one that I haven't read

**WDIDI**

It's like I read the beginning

Some of the middle

And the entire ending

And yet you're still a riddle

**WDIDI**

I guess I'll have to go back

And just read you again

I want to know why you let me do it

And why you're still my best friend

**WDIDI**

But maybe I should read myself first

Because I'm the one that messed up

It wasn't you… it's never you

I guess you finally just had enough

**WDIDI**

Enough of me being sad

Enough of me crying

Trying to hide the fact

That I was lying

**WDIDI**

You told me I owed you one

And then you walked away

I just stood there dumbfounded

I had no idea what to say

**WDIDI**

I guess I still don't understand

Why you gave up and quit

But what I really don't get it…

Why did I do it?

**P.S. Another chapter complete… once again. Raven loved Beast Boy so much that she took him from Terra… and Terra let her. **

**Kinda sad really. **

**-Hero Out-**


	4. What The Future Holds

**Title: Our Love**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**A/N: Ok this is set after Raven steals Beast Boy from Terra. It's about their future!!!!! And more about Terra and how they both feel.**

**Our Love Chapter 4 What The Future Holds:**

It's too late

To go back now

I'll have to live with this guilt

I'll be happy somehow

**WTFH**

It worked out painfully

And I'm so sorry

You told me it's fine

And not to worry

**WTFH**

Well I'm going to worry

You're my best friend

And you hand me what's yours

And I hurt you again

**WTFH**

It wasn't fair

But I have to move on

And so do you

Please go on

**WTFH**

Best friends forever

Until the very end

Well forever ended yesterday

And I know it won't start again

**WTFH**

So I must look forward

To a new beginning

One where you're the angel

And I'm the one that's sinning

**WTFH**

So I'll break your heart

I'll do something bold

I'm walking forward

To see what the future holds.

**P.S. So another chappie complete. I hope you liked it!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	5. What I Want

**Title: Our Love**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**A/N: Raven got what she wanted and that's all that matters right? As long as she gets Beast Boy and she's happy who cares who gets hurt? **

**Our Love Chapter 5 What I Want:**

They say you don't

Always get what you want

That is not true

Is my morale chant

**WIW**

I believe in standing up

And fucking fighting

Times are changing

And wrongs I'm righting

**WIW**

You and her

That was a wrong

So to her you

Said so long

**WIW**

And hello to me

And our relationship

Touching breathing

Kissing your lips

**WIW**

As long as I'm happy

It doesn't matter

Who really cares if

Hearts are shattered?

**WIW**

Or if she cries

And cries all night

As long as I'M fine

As long as I'M alright

**WIW**

I guess it is ok cause I

Got what I want I never quit

And that's all that really matters…

Isn't it…?

**P.S. Ok so another chapter up. I guess Raven really does feel bad deep down. Hell I would…**

**-Hero Out-**


	6. Nerves

**Title: Our Love**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**A/N: Raven is nervous about seeing Beast Boy. It's there first date since he broke up with Terra. But… will Raven be able to make it to see him without running the other way? **

**Our Love Chapter 6 Nerves:**

You're looking at me

I see your smile

Your footsteps have walked

In my heart for miles

**NNN**

It's really so hard

To be oh so strong

In the end I don't want

This decision to be wrong

**NNN**

Everything about you

Will set me free

My heart's covered in chains

And a lock and you have the key

**NNN**

Getting nearer to you

My body is shaking

I pray to GOD this

Isn't a mistake I'm making

**NNN**

Our future

Is gleaming

My mind

Is screaming

**NNN**

I'm not as strong as I thought

My soul and spirit deceives

I'm turning blue cause

I really cannot breathe

**NNN**

I'm walking up the steps

And I hear as my fist knocks

Then I see your eyes

And my heart fucking stops

**P.S. ANOTHER CHAPTER IN ONE DAY!!!!! I am so PROUD!!!!!**

**Ok you know the deal let me know what you think. **

**Thanks!**

**-Hero Out-**


	7. My Heart

**Title: Our Love**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**A/N: Ok how does Raven feel about Beast Boy? Read to find out!**

**Our Love Chapter 7 My Heart: **

_My heart lives for you_

_My heart breathes for you_

_My heart sings for you_

_My heart sees you_

**MH**

My heart bleeds for you

My heart hides from you

My heart is screaming at you

My heart will kill for you

**MH**

_My heart beats for you_

_My heart smiles at you_

_My heart is fighting for you_

_My heart belongs to you_

**MH**

My heart lies for you

My heart is begging for you

My heart will die for you

My heart is fading for you

**MH**

_My heart stands up for you_

_My heart feels for you_

_My heart stays strong for you_

_My heart will cherish you_

**MH**

My heart is crying for you

My heart fucking needs you

My heart has shattered for you

My heart is healing for you

**MH**

_My heart hopes for you_

_My heart wants you_

_My heart is growing for you_

_My heart is laughing with you_

**MH**

My heart is shaking for you

My heart is slowing for you

My heart breaks for you

My heart acts fake for you

**MH**

_My heart believes in us_

_My heart pines for your touch_

_My heart drowns in your eyes_

_My heart is in love with you_

**P.S. OK… This is the THIRD to last chapter. I am holding the last two chapters for ransom. I would really like some reviews please. **

**Actually I'll probably update like tomorrow anyways. **

**Sigh… I am so weak. **

**Thanks!**

**-Hero Out-**


	8. The Kiss

**Title: Our Love**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**A/N: So here it is… Raven is about to see Beast Boy… how will this encounter end? ****Awkward and terrible?****Or phenomenal and with a kiss?**

**Our Love Chapter 8 ****The**** Kiss:**

I couldn't wait

To see you today

Yet when I did

I forgot what to say

**THEKISSTHEKISS**

You looked at me

And you smiled

I got butterflies

I felt like a child

**THEKISSTHEKISS**

I just knew

When I saw your eyes

That you're not the

Kind of person that lies

**THEKISSTHEKISS**

You're someone I can

Finally trust

It's really my heart

Talking not my lust

**THEKISSTHEKISS**

You're more than a BF

You're my other half

All the little things you do

Make me laugh

**THEKISSTHEKISS**

In the past I was

Always one to cry

I was confused but now

I'm sure no more how's and why's

**THEKISSTHEKISS**

I swear I've died

And gone to Heaven

I don't want to live

My old life ever again

**THEKISSTHEKISS**

To think that I used

To want to die

Now I just want to lay with you

Your love makes me high

**THEKISSTHEKISS**

On the drive to see you

I was a complete wreck

I had goose bumps

All over my neck

**THEKISSTHEKISS**

And cruel doubt

Screaming in my head

My friend was talking

But I couldn't hear what she said

**THEKISSTHEKISS**

When we finally

Got there

My nerves skyrocketed

Into the air

**THEKISSTHEKISS**

We just sat

And talked for a while

Everything you said

Made me smile

**THEKISSTHEKISS**

The whole point was to

See if fireworks came after this

So you leaned in and…

On my lips left a kiss

**THEKISSTHEKISS**

Then we broke apart and

I looked into your eyes

It was then that I knew

That everything would be alright.

**P.S. SO… that's the last chapter… ****awwww**** Beast Boy and Raven lived happily ever after… I actually wrote this after events that happened in my life a month ago… and let's just say Beast Boy and Raven have a much better outcome then I did.**

**Oh well…**

**I hope you enjoyed this!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


End file.
